


Reined In

by Fuinixe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Dom/sub, Dominant Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Submissive Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: In media res: Joe is worked up, plugged with a tail, his head in a harness, and totally at Nicky's mercy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Reined In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boudoir_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudoir_Writer/gifts).



> I...have never written pony play before. It is not one of my things. But...so _many_ things become hot when it's Joe and Nicky doing them, y'know? Imma just say Boudoir_Writer made me do it.

Nicky scooted across the bed until his hips were right on the edge, then beckoned Joe closer. Joe went--of course he went. Nicky tugged on the reins attached to his head harness, pulling his head down until he was close enough for Nicky to push down with his thumb on either side of the bar gag Joe had between his teeth, making sure it was firmly seated and just the wrong side of uncomfortable. Drool was already soaking into Joe's beard out the edges of his mouth, but that wasn't Nicky's problem.

He gave Joe's cheek a condescending little pat and then pushed at his chest, making him stand up straight so that Nicky could toss his knees over Joe's shoulders. He tugged the reins again and relaxed into the silk sheets beneath him. "Fuck me nice and slow, darling, and be ready to stop when I say so." 

With his left hand, he groped across the bed until he found the riding crop, wrapped his fingers around the handle, and then brought it down to his side so that the length of it tapped against Joe's hip and ass, a silent warning.

Joe huffed out a put-upon little breath and took himself in hand to position his well-lubed cock at Nicky's entrance, his other hand wedged into the junction of Nicky's hip and thigh for leverage. Nicky watched his face, a smirk playing on his lips, as Joe's cockhead breached him, and Joe's eyes shut, his head tipping back in pleasure.

He stopped then, moving his left hand to mirror his right, so that he was holding the tops of Nicky's thighs, and his tapered fingers squeezed Nicky's flesh convulsively, just once.

" _Good_ boy," Nicky praised. "A little further now. As slow as you can possibly manage." Joe's throat worked, swallowing, as he shifted his weight forward just enough to slowly, torturously sink his cock into Nicky's body, forcing a moan of pleasure from Nicky's lips at the feeling of Joe pushing him open, centimeter by creeping centimeter, ever-so-gradually sliding home, where he belonged, right in his very core.

" _Joe_ ," Nicky murmured, letting his utter adoration for the other man seep into his tone of voice and show on his face. Joe blinked his eyes open and stared down at Nicky. His gaze was hazy with lust, his cheeks flushed with strain and desperation, his lips shiny with spit where they were split apart by the bit gag.

"You can move, baby. _Slowly,_ now." Joe nodded hurriedly, and Nicky caught a muscle in his temple clench and twitch as Joe drew back--almost too slowly, Nicky thought, privately--and then pushed inexorably back inside Nicky again. 

Nicky could hear Joe's breathing, wet, heaving breaths hissing past the gag as he fought for control over his motions. 

"That's right, Joe. Good boy. A little faster, now." Joe's brow furrowed sweetly in concentration, and he pulled back a tiny bit faster, then started thrusting, careful, measured, agonizing motions. 

"Faster than that," Nicky admonished, letting a bit of judgment creep into his voice, even though Joe had been doing exactly what Nicky had asked of him. Joe picked up his pace, and Nicky sighed happily at the feeling of Joe's cockhead brushing past his prostate, over and over, sending tickling tendrils of pleasure popping up Nicky's spine. 

He stretched his head back and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sensations for several long minutes, feeling heady with the power he was exercising over his lover, at the knowledge that he could get Joe to fuck him precisely as Nicky wanted, for as long as Nicky wanted, and Joe would count every second of complete submission under Nicky's thumb an immeasurable blessing from the Creator. It made Nicky feel a little high.

That power high manifested in a little smirk Nicky could feel creeping across his face. "Stop," he ordered, in his most commanding tone of voice, but Joe couldn't help one little shivery, aborted thrust before he froze, hips pressed up against Nicky's ass, every muscle trembling.

" _Very_ bad," Nicky scolded, and lifted his arm enough to snap his wrist several times, punishing Joe with several quick smacks across his flank with the crop. He knew it was only the lightest of stings, unable to get much leverage from this position, but Joe flinched all the same, from humiliation more than pain.

"When I say _stop_ , you _stop_ , Joe. You don't keep thrusting like a wild beast! What am I to think, hmm? Did I not do a good enough job taming you?" Joe shook his head, frantically, his eyes pleading. "Alright, then. Maybe I should let you try again? Prove yourself to me?" Joe nodded rapidly in desperation.

"Hmm. Do better this time," Nicky said, derisively, and relaxed back against the sheets. Joe didn't move. "What are you waiting for, then? Fuck me. Properly, now."

Joe whimpered, but obediently pulled back and began to thrust at a good, steady pace into Nicky's body, his hands lifting and pressing Nicky's hips at just the right angle to hit Nicky's prostate with every push. Nicky felt wetness on his stomach and looked down, to where a strand of precome was dripping from his dick. His foreskin had rolled back completely now, revealing the dark red, weeping head. He scooped the strand of liquid up with the thumb of the hand wrapped around the reins and reached up, rolling up and off the bed a little so that he could smear it on Joe's bottom lip.

He smirked to himself as Joe whimpered again, his tongue futilely trying to work its way beneath the bit jammed in his mouth, desperate to taste anything that wasn't harsh metal but especially _Nicky_. Still, his hips didn't falter, and the whimper turned into a high-pitched whine as his hips snapped forward, sure and steady and just a tiny bit faster--

"Stop," Nicky commanded, and Joe groaned, long and low, deep in his throat. His hips juddered forward once, twice, before Joe stilled, his chest heaving, his fingers on Nicky's thighs trembling with exertion.

Nicky hauled down viciously with the hand holding the reins, forcing Joe to bend forward and pulling his face down so that Nicky could meet his eyes coldly. Joe's irises were almost invisible, so wide were his pupils, and he blinked rapidly in a way that Nicky knew meant he was trying to figure out, dazedly, if he needed to come up from subspace.

That wasn't what Nicky wanted. He dropped both crop and reins and used his now-free hands to fist Joe's curls in one hand and wrap his other about Joe's throat. 

"You try so hard for me, baby," he purred, squeezing with both hands, tugging viciously at Joe's scalp with his left and massaging the column of his throat with his right, forcing another whimper out past the spit-sloppy gag. "I see how hard you try. In a minute I'm going to let you make me come, would you like that?" 

Joe keened and sobbed around the gag, and his gaze softened, going perfectly hazy once more. The satisfying certainty of complete ownership curled warmly in Nicky's gut. 

Nicky pulled Joe even closer, forcing him to strain and stretch his body up against Nicky's so that Nicky could whisper harshly in his ear. "I might not let you come, though, sweetheart," he purred. "I can't let you forget your place now, can I?"

Joe's gasping breaths whistled past the bit gag, and he shook his head, just slightly, only as much as he could manage with Nicky's fingers twisted tightly in his curls. "That's right. You're mine, baby. Your cock is mine. Your ass is mine." He flicked his tongue out to lick Joe's salty temple. "Your very sweat and tears and come. All mine." He pressed a soft kiss to the wet skin. "And your orgasms--those are most _definitely mine._ "

He shifted his hands to the straps holding the gag in place in Joe's mouth to steer Joe's face to his, bending his neck up so that he could lick Joe's lips and slide his tongue over the gag. He felt Joe's cock twitch inside him as he lapped at his mouth where it was forced open, mirroring the throb of heat in his own gut at how helpless and accepting Joe was of his every whim. 

He let go of him and pushed him away with a passing tweak of a nipple. Nicky took up the reins again, and adjusted his knees where they were flung over Joe's shoulders.

"I'm ready, Joe. Fuck me until I come."

Joe, obedient as ever and consumed with arousal, wasted no time in hauling Nicky up by his thighs and snapping his hips forward, burying his length in Nicky over and over, at just the depth and speed he knew Nicky liked it best. Nicky could hear the soft swishing noise of Joe's tail where the strands smacked the back of his thighs with every motion. Nicky kept a modicum of attention on Joe's body language, just enough to make sure he wasn't at risk of breaking the rules and coming, but the rest of his mind and body he gave over purely to the waves of sensation washing over his body, the pleasure singing along every nerve ending, but especially the nerves deep inside where Joe's rock-hard erection was pounding away at him, perfect and merciless and exactly what he wanted.

"Ssssso good," Nicky hissed, his hands spasming against the sheets and around the leather reins they still gripped. "Ffffuck, Joe. Fuck! God!"

He could feel his orgasm looming, just out of reach, and with his free hand formed a loose fist around his dick, jacking his foreskin up and over his cockhead in time with Joe's jabs against his prostate. 

"God--yes--just like that--Joe--Joe-- _Joe_ \--"

And then Nicky was shaking apart, heat spiraling up from his heels where they dug into Joe's muscled back, curling his toes, racing up his legs and exploding in his belly. Joe wrenched a hand from where he'd been clutching Nicky's hips and flicked a thumbnail over Nicky's nipple, bless him, and Nicky's orgasm ratcheted up even higher, stars sparking in his vision where his eyes were twisted shut.

"Don't come," he gasped, even as the aftershocks twitched through his whole body, as he felt himself spasming uncontrollably around Joe. Joe's hips stuttered, and his length pounding away shifted to a slow, twitching drag, back and forth, as Joe collapsed atop of Nicky and rubbed his whole face against Nicky's chest, beard tear- and spit-soaked, mouth open and gasping and desperate. 

He moaned two rough, grunted syllables against Nicky's lower sternum, which Nicky, of course, understood. "Nicky..."

Nicky dragged his hands up to settle in Joe's hair and pet him, soothingly. "Hush, baby," he panted, and cut himself off for a moment as one, final spark of ecstasy spun out from the vicinity of his balls. "So good. So beautiful. Such--such a good boy. You're so very good for me."

He held Joe's head to his heaving, sweaty chest as he drifted down, one hand wrapped around the back of Joe's neck and the other carding through his damp curls where they fluffed out above and below the straps of the gag.

"My good boy," he hummed, softly. "My precious, sweet Yusuf." Joe rubbed his cheek against Nicky's chest and sighed around the gag. "I'm going to take this off of you, darling." He fiddled with the buckle at the back of Joe's head and slid the straps open, then moved a hand to carefully wiggle the bit out of Joe's mouth. "Time to pull out, sweetheart."

Joe bit his lip and drew his hips backward until his fully-erect cock slipped free of Nicky's twitching passage. " _Good boy,_ " Nicky breathed, appreciatively. He tossed the head harness and reins off the bed, then wriggled up and sideways until his head was resting on the pillows. Joe stood right where he left him, head dipping down, gaze fixed on the edge of the bed, sightless, breathing carefully through his nose.

"Come here, tesoro," Nicky coaxed, opening his arms wide, and Joe immediately crawled up and into the circle of Nicky's arms, resting his head on Nicky's chest, where Nicky returned to petting his hair gently, ignoring the stiff, lube-sticky erection pressed against his side. "You're so obedient, my love," he crooned into Joe's hair. "So very perfect for me." 

Joe let out a long, shuddering breath. "Thank you, Nicky," he said, his syllables running together. "Want to be good for you."

"You are, my love," Nicky swore, softly. "The best. So perfect. Such a good listener, yes?"

Joe nodded against his chest, slowly.

"Is the plug still good, darling?"

Joe's lower body squirmed a bit against his leg. "Yes, Nicky."

"That's good," Nicky said. "I love you more than life itself, Joe."

"Love you, too," Joe slurred.

"We can talk about orgasms tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Joe nodded again and tightened his arm where it was wrapped around Nicky's waist. 

"Good boy," Nicky praised, pressing a kiss against the crown of Joe's head. "My perfect, sweet boy."


End file.
